MASKS
Masks is the 26th episode,of season 1 of "The Hero's Of Olympus" and the 26th episode overall in the series Plot Slade is back again and he has his sights set on gaining microchip's for his newest plan.Percy also has his sights set on catching him and figuring out what he is up to which causes him to isolate himself for the team,and from Annie. When suddenly a new villain by the name of Red X shows up and he appears to be working for Slade. Will the Titans figure out the identity of the mysterious Red X or is there a bigger surprise in store for them? Synopsis One night, a thief wearing a uniform whose markings and style match Slade's approaches a pedestal holding a computer microchip, only to find the The Titans waiting for him. But the culprit has brought backup, and in the ensuing struggle the thieves manage to get away with the microchip, despite the Titans' best efforts. As they split up during escape, one of them is caught by Percy and Annie; but as Percy proceeds to questioning him, he has to find out that this Slade lackey is really a robot. Once again, Slade mocks Percy through his robot commando, raising his ire even more, and tells him to be patient, as they will soon meet face to face. Theme Song Back Camp Half-Blood,the Titans are having a discussion about what had just happened. Annie invites Percy to join in, but he declines saying that he is too busy about finding information about Slade.Annie persists in inviting him, but Percy departs,brooding.Annie,later finds Percy in the library,she tries to talk to him,saying that he's to stressed,and needs to calm down,and says that he'll have plenty of time to do so,because of there 1 month anaversary is coming up,Percy promises he'll be there,the two kiss and Annie leaves, A few nights later, the Titans are hiding on the rooftop of the company building.Percy calls Grover and claims that he is on the far side, picking up a lead, and asks the others to handle the security job without him. Soon afterwards, a supervillain in black and a red X mark appears, grabs the computer chip and then disappears from the vault. The Titans face him, but the mysterious villain, calling himself "Red X", takes out the Titans with uncanny ease and a precise knowledge about their weaknesses and then teleports away into the night. When the Titans return to the Tower, they meet Percy, who says his lead on Slade was a dead end and walks back to his room by himself again.Annie tries to approach him but once again gets rejected. Soon afterwards, Red X calls up Slade and offers the stolen chip in return for a partnership, but Slade instructs him to recover two additional computer chips first before there can be any further negotiations. The Titans are about to go to sleep when Percy contacts them, informing them that he has spotted Red X stealing a computer chip downtown. The Titans hurry to the location, where they see Percy chasing and getting netted by Red X. The Titans chase Red X to a subway station, where the villain engages them in combat. Strangely, during the fight Alec falls onto the subway rails and is about to be overrun by an approaching train when Red X inexplicably saves his life before departing, leaving the Titans thoroughly puzzled. Isabelle,and Annie are seen at the mall,shopping for a dress for Annie,and Percy's 1 month Annavarsary,and while Annie is trying on dresses,Isabelle brings up the topic that,Percy is way into finding Slade so much that she likes him a lot less than she did before,Annie defends him, saying that he's just trying to help the team defeat Slade,and that she needs to trust Percy's decision,but Isabelle knows that she's lying and that,Annie also hates that Percy has been so distant,Isabelle points this out,and Annie hasetantly agrees to this accusation.Later Annie goes to Euphie's cabin to ask for advice about Percy,and Euphie states that Theseus was the same way,obsessed with finding a villian so much that he didn't have time for her anymore,so she left him.this worries Annie dearly(because Theseus' and Euphemia's love was reborn into her and Percy)and Euphie warns Annie that the same thing will happen to her and Percy if she's not careful,Annie runs away from Euphie's office,and calls Percy,but his phone is turned of,she tries to text him,but the text can't be sent,so she tries to talk to him telepathicly,this triggers a headache and Percy puts activates his mental shield,and during the struggle he knocks over and breaks Slade's laptop.After the laptop is busted open,Percy finds a note inside,and goes to find Theseus,but instead runs into Annie,she tries to talk to him,but he ignores her,she tells him that he can't keep shutting him out,and a heated argument ensues,and it ends with the two nearly breaking up,and Annie tearfully storming off. Percy continues to find Theseus,and tells him about his and Annie's argument,Theseus says that he can't let his relationship hold him back from finding Slade,Percy agrees,filled with regret and Euphie overhears this,and leaves angrily.Later that night it's Annie and Percy's aniversary dinner and Isabelle is helping Annie get ready,and Annie tells Isabelle about there argument,Isabelle points out that they argue all the time,but Annie states that this time was different,and that Percy's changed,Isabelle states that Annie's worried for nothing,and that she should trust Percy,and tonight Percy will know how much she cares about him. Later,Annie is seen sitting alone at a candlelit table,constantley checking her phone for any missed calls,or text messages,and while texting Percy "WHERE ARE U?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!"Alec sits down,the two start to talk,and while conversating,Alec asks her,why she is alone,she answers that she's been sitting there for 2 hours,waiting for Percy to come,and Alec reveals that Percy is back a The Institute,and that he never left the library,Annie rushes to the institute,infuriated,and angrily confronts Percy about forgetting about there date,Percy becomes defencive,and a heated argument ensues,and during the argument,Annie gets even more steamed and blasts a table into the wall,and after Annie calms down,and Percy angrily reveals,that he didn't even care about there anivarsary,and couldn't care less about tonight,Annie gasps in shock,and starts to tear up,Percy tries to apologize ,but Annie angrily slaps him,and runs off sobbing,heartbroken.Percy tries to go after her but,she slams the door in his face before he can say anything. Tyson,Theseus,Grover,and Alec go to comfort,a distraught Percy,and while comforting him,Percy asks the guys what was so important about tonight,and Tyson reveals that tonight Annie was going to tell Percy that she loved him,Percy realizes this,and rushes to Annie's room,where she is seen sobbing into a pillow,and being comforted by Euphie,Kallen,Isabelle,and Thalia,Isabelle answers the door,and tells Percy that Annie that doesn't want to talk to him.Euphie interviens,and scolds Percy,and Theseus,and she and Theseus start to argue,but Tyson breaks them up,and implies that Percy came to apologize,Percy hears faint sobbing(coming from Annie) and leaves,tearfully.Back in the library, Percy begins to have a panic attack,and knocks over a podium of books,Theseus calms Percy down,and apologizes to Percy for telling him focus on finding Slade. Back in Annie's room,Isabelle reveals,that Percy just left,Annie jumps up,and tries to go and talk to him,but Euphie stops her and implies,that she should wait implying that,Percy is at a difficult stage right now,and that she should give him some time,Annie agrees, and after calming down,the team hears an explosion coming from outside the rushes out of the instutute,only to be greeted,by an army of robots,the team then battles,the robots and during the battle,Percy gets knocked down by a robot,and just when the robot is about to kill Percy,Annie blasts and destroys it with her starbolt,Percy is surprised by this,but continues to battle,soon Slade attacks,and Percy tries to go after him but Slade disapears,before he can. When the Titans once again return to the Tower, Annie walks to Percy's room and requests that they talk. Nobody responds, so she enters. When she accidentally bumps a small metal ball lying on a table, it falls to the ground and projects a holographic image of Percy being trapped under Red X's net; it is then that Annie realizes what had been going on with him lately. Meanwhile, Red X once again contacts Slade, who expresses his satisfaction and agrees to a meeting to discuss Red X's future. When the transmission is finished, Red X takes off his mask, revealing himself as Percy. Red X once again sets out to steal the final chip, but after he nabs it, Slade appears and reveals that he had always known that Red X was really Percy. Right after this revelation, Slade grabs the chips and the other Titans crash in, going for Red X first.Percy unmasks himself, giving his teammates a major shock, and chases after Slade while a large platoon of robot commandos appears and surrounds the Titans. Percy chases Slade across the rooftops and engages him in combat, with Slade all the time taunting Percy about his obsessive drive to catch him and having now broken the trust of his friends, and of his betrayl to Annie. Percy finds himself outclassed, but Slade strangely seems reluctant to let Percy come to harm. Finally, Percy manages to overpower Slade - only to discover that this, too, is just a robot, leaving him back at square one and worse. The next day, Annie visits Percy back at camp to try and understand his motives.Percy in justifies his actions by arguing that he couldn't tell them his plans for fear that they would not play their parts convincingly. When he bitterly states that he still hasn't found out anything about his opponent all the same,Annie replies in sad solemnity that there is something Percy and Slade have now in common: that they do not trust anyone,and the two peacfully break-up. Annie leaves tearfully,and runs into Luke,she tells him whats going on,and he comforts her,the two hug as Percy looks at the to,filled with regret. Trivia * Percy and Annie officially break up in this episode. * This episode marks the first apperence of villian Red X * When Percy wears the X costume, he becomes taller. * This episode is seen having a major point, in Percy being a type of enigma, not 100% good or evil, showing him having a dark side that he always tries to keep suppressed. * * Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes with Slade